


Ghoul on ice

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, BoyxBoy, Gay, Gore, Love, M/M, Suspense, VictUuri, Yaoi, cannible, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: (A Yuri on ice crossover with Tokyo ghoul)Yuri Katsuki was like any normal 23 year old guy, he worked hard on his career (figure skating), he hung out with his friends and was a model citizen (acording to his family). But when he meets ex figure skating legend Viktor Nikiforov, his life changes forever.NOW Yuri is caught between two completely different worlds, and as the worlds collide. Will Yuuri be able to save them? Or will he be destroyed along with both?





	1. Meeting your idol

Yuuri's P.O.V

As I walked down the street my mind wandered off, it was a warm summer day in Japan. I'd just finished skating at the Ice Castle and headed back to my folks. Even though the skating season is over, coach Celestino has told me multiple times to keep exercising and eating good food. It did not surprise me, I've put on weight easily ever since I was a kid. Which was one of the reasons my coach took my exercise so seriously, I have been known to binge eat especially in a stressful situation. So ever since my dog Viktor died, coach Celestino had been very vigilant about. Don't get me wrong, it's not like he didn't care about my well being, he even stayed a little to pay his respects with me. 

I know it seems strange to have a shrine to a pet, but I loved Viktor very much. I'd gotten him as a puppy, he had been a miniature toy poodle. I begged my parents to get him, I guess being so well behaved payed off, because they bought him for me. I promised to take care of him, naming him after my idol Viktor Nikiforov, who also had a poodle.

Ever since I'd first seen him skate, Viktor had been my idol. He inspired my skating, the passion he put in every choreography and how he never ceased to surprise people. Then one day he just.....disappeared and no one has heard from him since. I had always wondered where he had gone. Why would a legend like Viktor just up and vanish? What would make him leave his passion? Unfortunately there was only one person who could answer that question. 

The sun was hot today, the heat rising off the pavement, I wiped my brow and decided to walk on the other side of the street which had more shade. There wasn't many people out walking today, though its not surprising considering the heat. My feet made quite thuds on the pavement, my back pack swinging with each movement. In it I had my skates which my parents had gotten me as a welcome home gift. The skates were black with blue streaks that start at the toes, and fade into white as they reach the heel of the skate. I really liked them, my parents told me I deserved it after winning third place in my first Grand Prix skating competition. Though I probably wouldn't have won if Viktor was there, I always failed my jumps miserably so I tried to make up for it in performance. This time I got lucky, but I would seriously have to work on landing my jumps if I wanted to win.

I heard a faint shout behind me, as well as the sound of two, no four feet. I turned and looked just in time to see a big brown dog charging at me. I tried to get out of the way, but it was too late. The dog ran into my legs and sent me flying head over heels in the air, I braced myself for the landing as I fell towards the pavement. I felt something strong arm catch me by the stomach, winding me. I looked up at a man wearing a large brown coat, an orange scarf ( which went up to his nose), and a pair of sunglasses. The oddest thing about him though was his silver hair, which seemed vaguely familiar.

"Are you okay?" He asked his thick Russian accent unmistakable even with a scarf over his mouth. I nodded, the man helped me to my feet and chased after the dog. I stood in stunned silence for a moment before running after him, I had a hard time keeping up though. The guy was fast, we followed the dog around a corner and only then did I get a good look at it. It was a brown poodle, like my dog Viktor just bigger. I rounded the corner a split second after the stranger who was just a few feet away from the dog. The man leaped at the dog trying to pin it down; the dog however did a sharp u turn making the man fall on the ground, catching nothing but air. The dog came at me, I knelt down and as he passed I grabbed him making us both fall down. The poodle began to lick my face, I laughed and tried to push the excited dog off me.

"Makkachin down!" The dog was pulled off me and clipped to a leash. I got up fixing my glasses that had gone askew and wiping my slightly sweaty brow.

"Sorry about that, he saw a bird and got really excited" The man extended his hand to help me up, I took it gratefully and was pulled to my feet in one swift movement. I petted the dog who now sat dutifully at his masters feet, what did he call the poodle? Makkachin, right. My eyes went wide as the pieces came together, the accent, the dog, the hair!

"Vi...Viktor? Viktor Nikiforov!?" Viktor shushed me, and looked to see if there was anyone else around before nodding. My heart began to pound furiously I was meeting my idol, who had disappeared for seven years and I just found him randomly. What should I say!? My mind was racing frantically in search of words to use. Viktor pulled down his scarf and took of his glasses his crystal blue eyes staring at me.

"And you are?" He asked with a smile, it took all the energy I had not to faint.

"Y..Y..Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki" I stammered nervously, Viktor extended his hand for a shake. I stared blackly for a second, before snapping out of it and shaking it. I was shaking Viktor Nikiforov's HAND!! A part of me couldn't believe it, I had dreamt of meeting Viktor as long as I could remember. And today that dream had just come true.

"Well thank you for helping me catch my dog, but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that you saw me" Viktor let go of my hand and put back on his scarf and glasses, walking away with Makkachin trotting beside him. They turned around the corner that we had chased Makkachin down and were out of my sight. I shook my head snapping myself out of my trance, and chased after them.

"Hey wait!"I yelled, expecting to see them, but they had both vanished into thin air. I stared at the street for a while, trying to figure out how that was possible. I began to walk away, looking over my shoulder every few minutes or so. I couldn't help, but shake the feeling like I was being watched.

Time skip

"Yuuri, honey. Is everything okay? You've hardly touched your food." I gave my mom a small smile. I knew what she meant, I had hardly eaten any of my Pork Cutlet bowl which was my favorite food. I had honestly been so lost in thought, I hadn't even stopped to eat.

"No mom its okay its just...." My mind struggled to find an explanation, I had been debating weather or not I should tell my mom and dad what I saw. To be honest I wasn't even sure I saw, what I saw. Maybe it had just been an illusion from the heat.............. no you can't feel an illusion, and they felt real to me. Maybe it was an impersonator.........................but then again how many blue eyed, silver haired Russians do you see? So if that was the real Viktor than how do you explain the disappearing act he pulled earlier? My mom put her hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze.

" I know you miss Viktor honey, and so do we" She gave me a sympathetic smile, I smiled back turning my gaze to the floor. No,no one would learn about Viktor it was my secret. I took the chopsticks and began eating, trying to chew slowly so I don't gobble my food like I did when I was young. After dinner I helped clean up the table, taking the dishes to the sink while my parents switched on the TV. I washed the dishes, dried and put them away, I had actually insisted on doing the dishes while I was here. It was the least I could do, it wasn't until the last dish was put away that my mother called from the kitchen.

"Yuuri, could you please take the garbage out?"

"Sure mom" I called back collecting all the trash and hauling it outside, we did sometimes have a lot of trash. Since my parents run the last bath house in Japan we get a lot of trash from the customers. Especially during winter, which is the busiest time for us. I pulled the trash to the curb and left it there dusting my hands and walking back in. I heard a twig snap behind me so I turned around, there was nothing there. I shook my head, this whole incident with Viktor has gotten me paranoid. A chill went up my spine and I shivered even though it was a very warm night. I felt something grab my leg, then my arm, then my other arm then my mouth, I was then being dragged from my home. I couldn't move my head to see what was holding me, and to be honest I didn't want to know. I tried to squirm out of whatever was holding me, but my bonds got tighter, till the point that I could see black spot dancing across my vision.

Some one help me....

please


	2. Ghouls!?

Yuuri's P.O.V

I was thrown against a wall, forcing the air out of me. My wrists and legs still hurt from the restraints which were gone, and the rest of me hurt from being dragged down the street.  I let out a small groan as I tried to move my arms to fix my glasses, before I could  my arms were retained again, pinned at the top of my head. This time I looked at the restraints, trying to keep my mind off the cuts on my body which stung like they were on fire. It was long green....TENTACLE!? My eyes darted to the source. 

The tentacles came out the back; of a large musculature man wearing a black mask, with a painted sharp toothed grin and two round holes for the eyes . Behind him was a girl who wore a matching mask, staring at me with her black and red eyes (the same as the mans).  The woman wore a black suit, while the guy wore a black trench coat that covered his huge figure.  This is impossible! there is no way this could be real! The man gave my wrists another squeeze, the small pain shot through my arms. No, this was real.I could have sworn that my heart stopped for a moment. I wanted to get away from these freaks, who where they any way and what did they want with me?

My blood ran cold in my veins as the man stepped forward, putting his masked face a few inches from mine. I could hear his breathing beneath the mask, he looked like a character from Star Wars. 

I shifted against the wall silently wishing that it would swallow me up, the man made his tentacles tighten on my wrists. I fought the urge to cry out in pain, even though my wrists felt like they were on fire. The man forced my wrist forward and then shoved them back, making my head hit the wall. I saw stars while a small trickle of blood leaking from my nose, the mans hand grabbed my hair and yanked on it, I bit my lip the pain making my eyes water.

"Where.Is.He?" The guy spat at me, I stared at him in confusion. 

"W..who?" The man slammed my head against the wall again, a small groan rose in my throat as my skull began to throb. My glasses had fallen off making the world blurry, I could hardly think. Everything was spinning so badly that I felt sick, a smelt blood it took me a moment to realize that it was coming from me. 

"Don't play games with me!Where is Viktor Nikiforov?!We saw you with him!" What could they want with Viktor? The man lifted me up with his green tentacles, so I was at level height with him. 

"I don't know!" I yelled, the man looked at the girl taking his focus of me. I used the opportunity kicking my leg up aiming for the guys nose. The guy caught my leg in one quick swipe, grasping it in one meaty hand, even with the mask I could have sworn he was grinning to himself. He gripped it tighter and tighter, I screamed in pain hoping someone could hear me. 

"Don't lie to me!" He twisted his hand breaking my ankle like he was breaking a twig. I yelled again,my voice filled with more agony. The tears flowed down my cheeks and into my mouth filling it with the taste of salt, I looked at the man who was watching my blood dripping through his fingers. His red eyes grew brighter, did seeing my blood excite him? The man turned to the girl who gave a small nod, then turning back to me, he then twisted my broken ankle. My vision went white and black, I was going to pass out if this continued any longer.

"I'M NOT LYING I SWEAR! I NEVER MET VIKTOR UNTIL TODAY! I DIDN'T SEE WHERE HE WENT! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING PLEASE!" The mans tentacles unwrapped themselves from my wrists, I fell to the floor hard, sobbing from the pain. The man forgot about me and began to to talk with his accomplice. 

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" The girl glanced at me, I looked away quickly another sob escaping me. 

"Yeah, he's no use to us now" She turned and walked away her black heels clicking against the pavement. 

"So what do I do with him?" The man said pointing at me.

"Eat him, I don't care just make sure he won't be able to tell anyone what he saw" She leapt higher than I've ever seen someone jump, landing on the roof and jumped to the other roof. The man turned to me, and I tried to back up against the wall. The man came forward grabbing my shirt and lifting me up, the green tentacles rippling behind him.

"Please!Stop I won't tell anyone, no body would believe me anyway!" The man used one hand to lift the mask from his face. He had a large nose and squinted pig like eyes which had black veins under them. 

"Sorry kid, orders are, orders" He stretched his jaws open wide and plunged them into my shoulder. I let out a shriek, my voice raw from screaming so much, I clawed at his shirt trying desperately to push him off me. Fresh tears fell from my eyes as I went limp, there was no use in fighting. That's it I'm going to die.

"YUURI!" I look up, there on the roof of the building was Viktor! I smiled weakly, the guy looked up his face covered in my blood and smiled. He let me go I slumped against the wall forcing myself to breath. Viktor jumped from the roof and landed in front of me, making my attacker step backwards. My breathing became shallow and noises became distant.  My eyes became heavy, and the pain began to fade.  I smiled as my eyes began to close. At least I got to see Viktor again.  Even of its.... 

The.... 

..... Last..... 

............. 

Time

 

Authors note: sorry about the late update AND a short chapter,but I'm trying to power through writers block so.. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> These next few chapters are samples you can find the full story on Wattpad.com, under the same title.


End file.
